dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marquis of Serault
Image We could really use a larger image of the two characters in the infobox. We've got separate larger images of both characters (The Scholar and The Huntress), can someone combine them into one image? -- 05:04, November 11, 2014 (UTC) 'unnamed sibling' Can't we just put 'sibling'? If no name is put down then it's kinda implied. ForcesOfNature (talk) 19:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) How is it originally referenced in the game? I don't remember seeing the notification. Here on the wiki, I always assumed the Huntress and the Scholar were the two siblings, but only one of them became the Marquis.--CodeDeepBlue (talk) 23:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :thats a really cool thought. idk how its originally referenced, but if the name is unknown we should just put down 'sibling', like how the father is just 'father'. :ForcesOfNature (talk) 18:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Clickable Spoiler Tag Needed Ugh! I've never posted on a wikia before, so please bear with me if my post contains mistakes in protocol. Would someone put a spoiler tag on this article when it switches to Inquisition information? I got a terrible spoiler about The Divine while looking for hints on The Last Court here as I was scrolling down. The sudden shift of content to Inquistion combined with the proximity of the shocking spoiler being in the second line of the transition between games was too quick for me not to see the spoiler. I think this deserves a clickable spoiler tag for Inquisition to cover up the Inquistion information in the article. The Last Court, as a prequel to Inquisition, gives one the assumption, as I had, that if they can search for this page they likely have not yet played Inquistion and won't have to fear uncovered spoilers. Furthermore, the release date of TLC was prior to Inquistion. And as the Marquis of Serault is the main character of TLC, that to be on the safe side, I argue that one should assume the people navigating here are looking for information on TLC more than Inquistion (obviously Inquistion has more players than TLC and Inquistion players will show up here perhaps more often, but all I ask is for a clickable spoiler tag like there are on the countless other pages on the excellent wiki that have content spanning multiple games). I have not played Inquistion yet, but I can't imagine the Marquis being more important to that game to assume the article shouldn't need a spoiler tag because of any involvement of the character in Inquistion--the Marquis is the main character of TLC. Please add a spoiler tag to this article so no one else gets spoiled. How very disappointing. (````)Crusader4Reason 5:30, July 31, 2015 : All of that info is already behind a spoiler tag, I just checked it. If the spoiler is expanded for you, try clearing your browser cache and that should reset them. -- 18:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you're right. I'm not sure if this page is the right place to ask this, but I'll post this and not bother you further. How do the spoiler tags work? Can I click on one on a page and not have it remove them from the entire site for that particular game? I don't remember them working that way for the other games, but I could be wrong. I know I hadn't been to this page before. I'm just wondering how the tags work so I don't have this happen again. Thanks for the response. (````)Crusader4Reason 22:10, August 1, 2015 Ugh, never mind; I figured out the tags and how I got spoiled despite never having clicked anything on this page for the Marquis of Serault. On the page The Anchoress, there are two clickable Inquisition spoiler tags. After engaging entirely in every option for that quest, I went to that page to see what would've happened if I'd chosen another conlusion, and since BioWare stated this game had no influence on Inquistion, I had no fear of spoilers and clicked on the spoiler tage on The Anchoress page, removing the tags over apparently every Inquisition tag on the site for me. I had forgot about even clicking on that tag. When I came to this page, the tags were removed and thus I got spoiled by the proximity of that Inquisition bombshell so close to the relevant information to The Last Court. Please get rid of the Inquistion spoiler tags over on The Anchoress page. They have nothing to do with Inquisition; the information on that page is entirely about The Last Court. If there are going to be spoiler tags on that page, make one for The Last Court. I know it's a minor game, and won't get the same traffic as Inquisition pages, but please remedy this situation so no one else gets part of Inquisition ruined for them too. The wiki is an awesome asset, and has been of immense use to me times beyond counting, and I appreciate all the effort put into it. I'd figure out how to fix this myself, but I'm a little too angry to contribute to something right now that wrecked part of my enjoyment of a game I've been highly anticipating. Thanks for hearing me out on this. (````)Crusader4Reaason 19:25 August 2, 2015